Noah's World
by jimmy 0273
Summary: Seto loses to Noah and him, Yugi, and Yugi's friends are stuck in Noah's virtual world. They have to defeat the Skull gang in order to get out of Noah's world
1. The sad beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 1: The sad beginning  
  
"Hah! You lose Seto, so now I get your body and my only successful assistant, Gansley, will have Yugi's. You lose, and I will finally get the corporation I deserved. Hah!"  
  
Noah laughed and suddenly disappeared with Gansley.  
  
"Where did that little brat and Gansley go? What did he mean by the corporation he deserved?!? What is going on?" Seto yelled loudly.  
  
"Do you have to be so loud Kaiba? You aren't the only person stuck in this place! Me and Yugi are stuck in here too you know!"  
  
"Why are you here though Joey? You're not even supposed to be here? Wait a second, why am I here too?" Tristan exclaimed with Duke Devlin, Joey's sister Serenity, Tea, and Yugi right beside him.   
  
"Uh, Guys, I'm starting to chip away, what's happening. What's happening Joey?"  
  
"Serenity! Don't leave me sis!" Joey yelled as he ran toward Serenity.  
  
"Joey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey jumps to her as she fully disappears. Joey drops to where Serenity was just then.  
  
"Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey ran off quickly to the virtual volcano.  
  
"Maybe I can find Serenity in the cave in that volcano. I have ta hurry!  
  
"Joey! Come back!" Yugi yells toward Joey. "I heard some bad rumors about that volcano. We have got to go and find him before the Skull gang finds him!"  
  
"The who?!?" Tea, Tristan, and Duke exclaim.  
  
"We've got to hurry before they get him!" Yugi says.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke all run after Joey.  
  
"Wait, Yugi, come back here this instant!"  
  
Yugi transforms into Yami.  
  
"There is no time, Kaiba, we have to get to Joey before he gets himself killed!"  
  
"Like I care about that idiot! Oh, all right, I'll go. Wait, where's Mokuba?"  
  
"Huh, Oh no, Mokuba!"  
  
Kaiba runs to catch up with the others.  
  
~What will happen to Joey? Who is the Skull Gang? The next chapter will answer these questions.~ 


	2. The Infamous Skull Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 2: The Infamous Skull Gang  
  
"Uh, s-sir, I think you might want to see this. It is very…different." Ryu-kishin said very nervously.  
  
"What is it, Ryu-kishin, what is wrong?" Summoned Skull said wonderingly.  
  
"Some human thinks that he is better than us, he is running here as we speak. What should we do?"  
  
"What do you think? We're going to capture him. Send out the whiptail crows. We'll make him as lowly as a kuriboh. Hah!"  
  
"Go whiptail crows!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the base of the volcano…  
  
"I will find you Serenity!!!!!! Wait a sec, who are they…oh no, they're, they're, whiptail crows, but how will I fight them?" Joey exclaims.  
  
"Hah! He doesn't even have a monster to protect him. This will be simple! Just as simple as when we digitalized that other human. I think they called her…Serenity! Hah!" One of the whiptail crow says happily as it ties Joey up with his tail.  
  
"What da…you got Serenity…if you touched a hair on her head, I'll…mphhh…" The whiptail crow's tail wraps over his mouth, silencing him.  
  
"Don't raise your voice to a member of the infamous Skull gang, I may be one of the lowest members, but I still am told to force my respect from weaklings like you."  
  
Joey fights the tail off of his mouth. "Who in da heck is da Skull gang?"  
  
The tail once again covers his mouth. "You will find out soon."  
  
~What does the crow mean by this? Find out in a couple of chapters~ 


	3. Bakura's Transformed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 3: Bakura's Transformed!?!  
  
" Huh…Where… Where am I? I thought I was sent to the shadow realm. What happened?"  
  
"Oh, be quiet Bakura, you are lucky that I saved you from the shadow realm. You owe I, the great Maximillion Pegasus, a reward for saving your hide."  
  
"Pegasus? I thought my bad side sent your mind to the shadow realm when he took your millennium eye. Where are we?"  
  
"We are at the door between the shadow realm and the real world. Somehow, my eye activated right at the door between realms. I don't know how, for Yami Bakura took away my eye before he sent me to the shadow realm."  
  
"Wait, does this mean that we are stuck here?"  
  
"Oh, good heavens, no. We aren't stuck. I just couldn't get out of here without a millennium item, and now that you are here, and you have the millennium ring, you can open the door for the both of us."  
  
"Just one problem...how in the heck am I supposed to open the door with the millennium ring?"  
  
"It is simple, all you have to do is put the ring into the slit over there. It should fit perfectly."  
  
"Well...okay, I'll give it a try."  
  
Bakura slits the millennium ring into the slit.  
  
"...No!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"How dare you trick Yami Bakura! I'll get back at you!!!!" Yami Bakura said as he disappeared   
  
"Goodbye Yami, and good riddance! After what you did to me I would give anything to seal you somewhere for good!" Pegasus said happily.  
  
"Where is he going Pegasus?"  
  
"He is going to fuse his mind and soul into you. You and he will become one."  
  
"What! I am going to be fused with Yami Bakura!"  
  
"Indeed, but you can't go directly to the real world. You see, this boy created the passage between the real world and the shadow realm. His name is…Noah. He created a virtual world with an exit back to the real world."  
  
While Pegasus was explaining this, he noticed that Bakura was glowing.  
  
"Huh, wha…what's happening? Pegasus! What's happening?"  
  
"I, I don't know..."  
  
"...Well you will find out…Hah" A mysteriously sinister voice said from the...light coming out of Bakura!  
  
"Bakura? Bakura! What in the...?"  
  
"Shut up, old man, I lead the pack now as Ryou, the king of thieves, Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Y-y-yes Ryou. I will help you out of here."  
  
This new soul known as Ryou gave Bakura a new look, jet-black hair that is cut very short. He has glowing gold eyes and the clothing of a pharaoh. He had a look of strong leadership in his eye. He wore a tattoo across his chest that was shaped like the millennium ring. This truly was the king of thieves, Ryou.  
  
~What does the king of thieves want now? Find out next chapter~ 


	4. A New Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Chapter Four: The New Ally

"Well, you wanted control, so what in the heck do you want to do?" Pegasus said with a slight chuckle in his throat. Ryou chuckles to himself, "Easy, all you have to do is show me to the door and follow me, I've gone through this area before." Ryou said reluctantly. "No you haven't. You didn't even know about it until I told you, you idiotic spirit." After that was a second of silence, and then he exclaims, "Don't, you, dare call me that again you piece of snobby crap. Why don't you understand that I have gone through the same exact thing the last time I was together? Don't you know anything about 5,000 years ago? Why are you such an idiot? Why…" Ryou was quickly shushed by Pegasus. "Shhh, someone is coming. Hurry, hide behind that pillar."  
As he just got behind the pillar, the strangely purple-cloaked man walked to the center and directed his staff at that exact pillar. "You, Ryou, I heard you talking to Pegasus, you're plan is to go into the volcano of the Summoned Skull? That is the stupidest plan ever, or at least when you have no monster to protect you, the reason I haven't blasted you to oblivion yet was because I have a, how would you say, proposition. I wish to help you get through that volcano." "What is the catch, umm, what is your name again?"  
"I'll just say that the name of my monster is the Dark Magician."

Ryou and Pegasus are astounded by this person

"How are you supposed to help us Dark Magician?" Pegasus said with a fearful voice. "I am going to get you into Noah's virtual world first…my master, Yami, needs your help!" "The Pharaoh is in trouble? Then why should I help?" Ryou said with a sinister smile, as if he didn't look evil enough. "You will help him Ryou… or suffer the consequences." The Dark Magician raises his staff, as Ryou exclaims, "Of course I'll help him…" and begins to think to himself _"…perfect, all I have to do is destroy the Pharaoh and all of his power will belong to me! His puzzle and his soul will be mine."_

The Dark Magician aims his staff towards the area where the two Bakuras put the Millennium Ring and a doorway opened.Pegasus, Dark Magician, and Ryou walk toward the light which is emitted by the doorway

In the virtual world

Tristan, Duke, and Yugi are still following Joey and the whiptail crow, which just went into the mouth of a volcano.

Tristan quickly said, "Are you sure about this Yugi?" Yugi quickly replied, "We cannot just abandon Joey, he is our friend!" As soon as they are nearing the volcano, a giant machine rises from the volcano, the machine Big Core. He was aiming directly north, as if to destroy everything here. The Pharaoh exclaimed, "Oh no…what is that?" Then a girl appears in front of them, it's the Dark Magician Girl. She quickly says, "There is no time to waste Pharaoh, you must destroy the Big Core bomb before it explodes and we are all doomed! My teacher of Magic, the Dark Magician, went to get Maximillion Pegasus and your friend Bakura…They will be able to help you…But the door they will be leaving from is in that volcano!"

Could it be that Ryou and Pegasus exit the shadow realms gate just to go back in?

And what of the Pharaoh and the others?


	5. The Traitorous Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter Five: The Traitorous Thief

Ryou ran ahead of Pegasus and the Dark Magician to stumble on a gauntlet of fiends, mainly vilepawn archfiends. Ryou said right before "This will be too easy!" And takes out his cyber jar card, which blasts out light and cyber jar comes out of the card. The cyber jar blows up and all the vilepawn archfiends are destroyed.

Pegasus was happy with what happened, and the realization that he can use any card, so he pulls out toon world and Toon Summoned Skull, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Gemini Elf, Toon Dark Magician Girl, and Manga Ryu-Ran. All five, along with toon world, erupt with light and the five monsters are in the Toon World book. Pegasus grabs the book and holds it between his right arm and his right armpit. "Well, shouldn't we be off? I say, who are we going after anyway?"

Ryou does the same thing with Dark Necrofear and the Headless Knight.

The Dark Magician said, "First of all, we need to find your friends and my student, the Dark Magician Girl. We may run into a Mr. Wheeler, he was captured by the Skull Gang, which is headed by the Summoned Skull. I believe that they are in the center corridor. Let's split up… Pegasus and I will go towards the Pharaoh, and Ryou, you will go and rescue Joey and his sister…"

Another sinister smile is from left to right for Ryou and he says, "Perfect…This is grand…" The evil mind thinks _"How am I going to defeat Yami now? This couldn't be…wait! I could get the Skull and his group to help me, for a price if need be. I can't believe that they are letting me go to a fiend's home by myself, what fools…" _Ryou then runs straight to where Joey and the Summoned Skull would be.

Summoned Skull smirks as he notices the demonic individual running to him. "Well, it seems that we may have another ally, who would have thought…"

Ryou finally opens the door to the main room of the volcano, which held the leader, Summoned Skull, the Whiptail Crow, and Joey. "Well, look who it is. What are you doing? The Pharaoh will be here any minute, and you don't have half of the army of monsters he has."

The Summoned Skull was astonished by the comment. "And you'll help us out…how?"

"By increasing your army…I would like you to meet the Dark Necrofear and the Headless Knight. And I have many more demons by my side…so don't think this is it."

A smirk sealed the deal as the partnership between Ryou and Skull began.


	6. Enemies Unite!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter Six: Enemies unite!

Pegasus and the Dark Magician continue running when they run into Yugi, later followed by Tristan and Duke.

While Yugi gets back up, he notices the person he ran into. "Pegasus, what are you doing here?"

"Patience, Yugi, I'm here to help you. From what I've heard, Joseph is in trouble, is he not?"

Wondering how Pegasus would know that, Yugi stated, "Yes, but how can you help us?" Thinking for a brief second, Pegasus said smartly, "Well, if you must know, you can use your cards as real monsters here. Go ahead, give it a shot."

Trying to believe him, Yugi took out the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and declares, "Celtic Guardian!" A warrior is released, clad in green armor, a cape, and vertical paint on his cheeks. "So, it's true…and who is, is that the Dark Magician?"

While saying that, he is glancing at the person near Pegasus, clad in purple clothes carrying a purple staff, who says after a second or two, "Indeed I am, and I am searching for the Dark Magician Girl."

"I'm right here, so, what's the plan?" "Simple, We confront the Skull Gang, Ryou has already begun doing that…" He was quickly interrupted by Yugi. "You mean the spirit of the millennium ring? Are you nuts? He'll help out those creatures to destroy the Pharaoh!" "Oh, yes, I hadn't thought about that…"

They all rush to the volcano faster then they had previously, with Kaiba running behind them, saying quickly, "So you can use monsters as if they were true monsters? Then that sounds good…" and reaches for his deck, quickly releasing his three Blue-Eyes and his Lord of Dragons. Pegasus's Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon erupts from Toon World and joins his three counterparts, while Pegasus says with a smirk, "Looks like birds of a feather flock together, or in this case, dragons of a scale, hahaha…" "Oh shut up Pegasus…"

What has Bakura cooked up with Skull to slow them down? Find out next chapter


	7. The Lord of the Red Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven: The Lord of the Red Eyes.

While stuck in the prisoner's room, deeply underground, Joey looks through his cards and stops at one in particular, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He looks at the card with admiration until the card begins to glow as a foot the size of the card comes out of the card. "What the…?" exclaims Joey as he tosses the card to the ground, while the dragon continues to get out of the card.

Almost instantly Joey understood and said, "Could you help me get out of here?" The dragon didn't reply by speaking, but instead by carving letters in the ground with his nail. _Aura Armor._ Remembering a card in his deck had the same name, he got it out and asked the dragon, "What should I do with this card?" and once again, it began carving letters. _Use it for me. _So he held out the card, which the Red-Eyes touched with one of the nails of his right claw.

Soon he was transformed into what seemed to be armor in the shape of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which was quickly attached to Joey, giving him the appearance of the Lord of Red. "Now I understand…" Joey then looks at his right hand, and punched at the ceiling, forming an atomic fireball, which blasted a tunnel straight to the first floor.

Using the wings of his new armor, Joey flew up the tunnel, which seemed endless, until he exited through the top of the volcano, wings spread widely. "Now to get back at that bag a bones!"

Soon he saw his friends, Pegasus, and what seems to be duel monsters running toward the volcano, and flew down to them.

Yami and the group

Yami sees a dragonic creature dropping toward them and exclaims, "Oh no, this could be one of the creatures of the Skull Gang!" and before Yugi could continue Tristan says, "Wait a second, there's a human face on that creature! Who is that?" Kaiba then says, "Is that that loser, Wheeler?"

Joey, finally reaching them, exclaims, "Well, do you like my armor? I fused the Red-Eyes with a card I have known as Aura Armor to create the armor of the Lord of Red." Kaiba looks at Joey for a second, stunned, and then says, "So, does this mean you can actually defend yourself now, instead of letting Yugi fight all of your battles?" "Err, wait'll I get my hands on you Kaiba!" Yami keeps Joey from getting to Kaiba and tries to explain, "Joey, this isn't the time to fight! We have to finish off Skull!"

So the reunited group continues to the volcano, where an army awaits them…


End file.
